Love after Marriage
by Vineet's Girl
Summary: Love after marriage is Bliss. It is more stronger. Please R&R!


**A/N: Hello…Here is a new OS on my friend's demand. Behna…I hope you like it. Love you!**

 _ **/*Idea Credits: Mithi*/**_

 _ **/*Love After Marriage*/**_

" _Veerji, maine kaha na main kisi se nahi milne wali. Mujhe koi shaadi waadi nahi karni."_

A girl shouted irritatedly on her brother who was sitting on her bed. He smiled at her antics…

" _Tujhe shadi karne ke liye kisne bola behna? Main toh keh raha hoon , ek baar ladke se mil toh le."_ he tried convincing her.

She turned to her brother… _"Aapko ek baar mein meri baat samajh mein nahi aati? Main nahi milne wali kisi se! samjhe aap? Ab yeh baat mumma ko bhi samjha do!"_

And she moved out of her room irritatedly. Outside her father glanced at her….

" _Arey_ _ **Angel**_ _beta…..kya hua? Meri beti gusse mein kyun hai?"_

She glanced at him…. _"Wo aap mumma aur Veerji se hi pucho Dad. Main bahar ja rahi hoon."_

Her father smiled while her brother , who came out by then….

" _Arey Angel! Sun toh! Gussa sehat ke liye acha nahi hai."_

Angel looked at her…. _"_ _ **Oberai….**_ _aap apne advices apne paas rakhiye. Meri baat toh koi samajhta hi nahi hai…huuhh!"_

She spoke irritatedly and went out of the house. Her father glanced at Rajat…

" _Ab isey kya hua hai rajat?"_

Rajat sighed…. _"Arey Dad…aapko pata hai na kitni nakhrili hain madam….Maa ne bas itna kaha ki uske liye rishta aaya hai….usi pe chidh gayi hain. Meri sun nahi rahi hai."_

His father laughed…. _"Badi ho gayi hai par bachpana nahi gaya iska! Kya hoga is ladki ka!"_

" _Kuch nahi hoga jii….bas agar yeh isi tarah nakhre dikhati rahi na toh kunwari reh jayegi. Aapki hi laadli hai….samjhaiye usey! "_ said his mother who came there with a tray in hand.

Rajat smiled and hugged her…. _"Oho Maa…tum na bekaar mein tension kar rahi ho. Sab thik ho jayega."_

She looked at him…. _"tu apni behen ki guarantee le raha hai? Dekh rajat, ladke wale kal hi milna chahte hai…..Ladke ko parso kahin baahar jaana hai isliye. Aur agar yeh ladki aise hi muh fula ke baithi rahi toh ho gaya kaam._

" _acha acha…main raat ko baat karunga Angel se….abhi aap shant ho jao. Aur khane ki taiyari karo na, bahut bhook lagi hai."_ he said as he hugged his mother.

She patted his cheeks… _"Khana thodi derr mein taiyar ho jayega, tab tak tu yeh kheer kha."_

She put a bowl in his hand and moved into the kitchen.

.

.

 _ **Garden…**_

Angel was sitting in the swing thinking something. Many things going on in her mind. She didn't even realized when her brother came and sat near her. He was keenly watching her….he was sure she was confused. He lightly patted on her head….

" _Angel!"_

She came out of her trance and looked at him…

" _Aap kab aaye?"_

" _jab tu kuch soch rahi thi. Bata kya hua?"_ he asked looking at her.

" _Rehne do bhaiya…..aap nahi samjhoge!"_ she said getting up from the swing.

He sighed and moved to her and held her from her shoulders….

" _Main nahi samjhunga toh kaun samjhega? Aur mujhe pata hai tu kyun pareshan hai._ (he made her turn towards himself) _Dekh angel, tujhse kisi ne kaha ki jo rishta aaya hai usse hi tujhe shaadi karni hai?"_

She nodded as NO. He cupped her face…

" _toh fir tu itni parehan kyun hai? Jab tak tu haan nahi bolegi, teri shaadi kisi se nahi hogi. Tujhe lagta hai mom-dad aisa kuch karenge?"_

She again nodded as NO and that too innocently. He smiled….

" _Toh phir, jo ladka tujhe dekhne aa rha hai, usse mil, baat kar, phir decide karna ki tu uske saath reh sakti hai ya nahi….jab tak tu haan nahi kahegi, koi tujhse is baare mein baat nahi karega. Okay?"_

She nodded silently to what her brother said while he looked at her….

" _Aur haan….agar teri life mein already koi hai toh bata de. Maa papa ko manane ki zimmedari meri."_ He spoke patting on her cheeks.

" _aisa kuch bhi nahi hai Veerji!"_ and she hugged him and in the hug…..she says…

" _aap kehte ho toh main usse kal milungi, waise aapko uska naam pata hai?"_ she asked parting the hug.

Rajat smiled… _"Hmm…chal thik hai….Uska naam Sachin hai. yeh raha uska picture."_ He handed her an envelop.

She smiles and looks at him…. _"Jao aap aaram karo!"_

Rajat smiles at his sister and they moved inside. Rajat assured his mother that she has agreed to meet the boy's family. Her mother smiles and then gets busy with her tasks.

 _._

 _ **Next Day…**_

Her parents was busy in making arrangements for the expected guests while she was sitting in her room. She had Sachin's picture in her hand….

" _Hmmm….dikhne mein bhi thik thak hai. Par yeh toh tasveer hai…pata nahi real mein kaisa hoga? Aur bolne mein, baat karne mein kaisa hoga?"_

She was thinking about him when she felt a soft touch on her shoulder. She looked to find her mother standing beside her…..

" _Sachin ke baaare mein soch rahi hai tu?"_ she asked sitting beside her while Angel just nodded.

Her mother looked at her…. _"Sachin bahut acha ladka hai. Main jaanti hoon wo tujhe humesha khush rakhega."_

" _Agar main usey aur wo mujhe pasand aaya toh hi shaadi hogi na mumma. Abhi se sapne mat dekho."_ Angel glanced at her mother.

Her mother patted her cheeks… _.."jab tu usse milegi toh tu khud hi haan kahegi. "_

" _Acha! Dekhte hain ki MrSachin mein kitna dum hain. Wo mere liye perfect hai ya nahi..yeh toh main hi bataungi na!"_ angel winked at her.

Her mother glanced at her… _"Dekh Angel , unke saamne kuch ulti seedhi harkat mat karna."_ Her mother warned her while she giggled.

Her mother shaked her head and gave her a saree…it was pink and white combo saree….

" _Yeh le….ek ghante mein taiyar ho jaana…samjhi!"_

" _Saree? Mom, main saree nahi pehenne wali."_ Angel shouted back.

" _Dekh angel, aaj toh tujhe saree hi pehenni hai. Ab chupchap taiyar ho ja."_ Saying so she went out of the room.

Angel sighed and started to get ready.

.

.

 _ **An Hour later, 3pm.**_

 _ **Oberai and Oberai**_ and Rajat were waiting for the guests. Angel was in her room fidgeting with her saree, as it was not in her liking to wear a saree. She was getting irritated….

" _Urghh! Yeh mumma ne bhi na pata nahi kahan fasa diya…ab yeh saree sambhalo…pata nahi kab is saree se chutkara milega. "_

She was murmuring irritatedly when her brother entered the room and admired her…

" _Arey waah….meri behen toh badi sundar lag rahi hai."_

She looked at him…. _"Kya veerji…kitna locha hai is saree ko sambhalne ka. Mumma bhi na….bas saree pehenne ko bol diya."_ She pouted sadly while he smiled.

Meanwhile, they heard the doorbell and Rajat moved out to meet the guests.

.

 _ **Singhaniya and Mrs Kamini Singhaniya**_ were welcomed by . they introduced their son as _**Sachin Khanna**_ who had recently joined his father's business. Kamal and Anurag were good friends and had worked together on various deals. Rajat and Sachin shook hands. They all were talking when Mrs. Singhaniya asked for angel….

" _Shailjaji…hum yahan jis se milne aaye hain , usey toh bulaiye."_

Shailja smiled…. _"jee…main usey bulakar laati hoon."_

She moved towards Angel's room and found her sitting irritatedly. She looked at her…

" _Angel, chal, sab tujhse milna chahte hain."_

Angel looked at her mom…. _"Mumma…kitne derr tak yeh saree pehenni padegi."_

" _Ab saree pehenne ki aadat daal le beta."_ Her mother smiled at her.

The went in the hall where Angel greeted Anurag and Kamini and sat on the couch. Kaminihi asked her about her life and career, about which she was very confident. She was a fashion designer and was very particular about it. Anurag and kamini were quite impressed by her. They Asked Angel's mother if Sachin and Angel could talk for a while. Her mother asked her to take Sachin to her room. She obeyed.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Angel's Room…**_

Sachin followed her into her room. He was mesmerized as he saw the room. It didn't look any less than a Princess's chamber. Everything in the room was of red color. The wall behind the bed was painted in red. The table in her room was also of red color. Side tables with red glass were increasing the beauty of the room. He glanced at her….Even she didn't look less than a Princess. She was pretty, confident, ambitious,all that he looked for in a girl…a perfect match for him.

.

Wait? Just a sec…a perfect match? How? He hardly knew her… He looked at her and initiated the talk….

" _you look pretty"_ he complemented her.

She looked at him… _" aapne mujhse kuch kaha?"_

He smiled…. _"ab mere aur aapke siva toh yahan koi hai nahi…toh aapse hi kaha hain."_

" _Oh! Thanks! Lekin please, agar tum yeh soch rahe ho ki main aise roz saree pehnungi, toh please bhul jao. Main saree nahi pehenne wali."_ She replied looking at him.

" _well, mujhe lagta hain ki aap shaadi mein bhi interested nahi hai."_ he said as he sat on the couch placed in her room.

She looked at him surprisingly…. _"Ma…matlab? I mean maine aisa toh kuch nahi kaha."_

He smiled… _.."Pareshan mat hoiye…kal tak mera bhi yahi haal tha. Maine toh mom se jhagda kiya tha ki main shaadi nahi karunga. Par phir maine socha ki milne mein koi burayi nahi hai. Kyunki zaruri nahi ek ladka ladki mile toh wo sirf shadi ke liye hi ho. They can be good friends…can't they?"_ he looked at her and she was listening to him silently.

" _Aur phir tum ho fashion designer, main hoon businessman….pata nahi shaadi nibhegi bhi ki nahi…par dosti toh nibha hi sakte hain. kyun?"_ he forwarded his hand towards her.

She forwarded her hand and they shooked hands. She smiled….he looked at her….

" _tum is rishte se mana kar bhi dogi toh mujhe bura nahi lagega….dosti ka rishta toh ban hi chuka hai."_ he smiled and turned to move out when she caught his wrist. He turned back…

" _Dosti hi har rishte ki shuruat hoti hai Sachin. Jab dost ban chuke hain toh Mujhe yeh rishta bhi manzoor hai."_ she smiled.

They moved out together and gave their consent to their families. Both the families seemed happy. Sachin and Angel exchanged their numbers. Their relation bloomed in a different way….it was friendship. They talked more to know more. Here, their families got the marriage date fixed in the next month.

.

That very day, sachin invited Angel for a dinner with him. Her parents permitted her. He had also sent her a packet and their was a chit over it…

" _Khubasurat ladki ke liye khubsurat tohfa….agar aaj isey pehen kar aaogi, toh mujhe acha lagega."_

She smiled at the note and unwrapped the gift. It turned out to be a red colored shoulderless gown. it had a black piping on it on the borders. It seemed quite beautiful. She thanked him in her heart and got ready. At the right time…Sachin came to pick her up. The body hugging gown, open hairs, Kajal in her eyes, make her look more pretty. he was mesmerized when he saw her. She nudged him when she felt his gaze on her. He held her hand and helped her get into the car. They drove to the famous restaurant in the city. She glanced at him….

" _Waise yeh dinner kis khushi mein?"_

He smiled…. _"For the new relationship that is awaiting us."_

She smiled…." _Humari shadi hone ja rahi hain aur tum dosti mein hi atke hue ho."_

He smiled…. _"Dosti hui hain toh pyaar bhi ho jayega. Aur phir agar patni tumhair tarah khubsurat ho toh definitely pyaar ho jayega."_ he giggled.

" _Toh tum yeh kehna chahte ho ki tumhe mujhse pyaar ho gaya hai?"_ she glanced at him.

He laughed… _"Pyaar toh mujhe tab hi ho gaya tha jab sabse pehle tumse mila tha…Love at first sight!"_

She looked at him wide-eyed… _"Don't joke Sachin.!"_

" _arey baba…maine joke kahan maara….sach bola."_ He smiled casually.

She looked at him…. _"Par mujhe toh aisa nahi lgta kuch bhi."_

" _Don't worry….I am waiting!"_ he smiled while she sat quietly. They enjoyed their dinner and had light chitchat.

.

 _ **Later that night…**_

Angel was in her room combing her hair, when her phone rang…she smiled on seeing the caller-id…she picked the call…

" _Haan Sachin bolo!"_

" _oho! Lagta hai hamare phone ka besabri se intezaar ho raha tha."_ He giggled from the other side.

Angel blushed a little…. _"nai nai…wo screen pe tumhara naam aa gaya tha na isliye…"_

" _bas bas…sharmana band karo. Tum aise sharmati rhogi toh mujhe phir se pyaar ho jayega."_

She was shocked as to how did he know she was blushing. To her surprise, he was the only one who was understanding her in the way one should. He knew when she was happy , when sad. He even knew that she didn't want to get married and so she was doing everything to make him say a NO for the marriage.

.

Not receiving a reply….Sachin spoke again…

" _Angel….zyada mat socho. Shadi ke baad tumhe sare jawab mil jayenge. Main yeh keh rha tha ki sherwani designes mujjhe mil kardena. We will match our dresses for shaadi and sangeet."_

She nodded to him and they disconnected. She sat on bed thinking about him. he was behaving like a mysterious person. Yet, it was his charm and behavior that couldn't stop the blush on her face. She checked the picture they took on their dinner date and looked at him…he seemed a perfect match for her.

.

Yes! She got the one to spend her life with…Her soulmate. She was falling in love. And so was he.

.

He was caressing her picture in his mobile. In that, she was laughing at something he said. She looked so pretty with a smile on her face, he admired.

.

The days passed…the more they met , the more they fall of eachother. They loved eachother , but none of them confessed.

.

It was their wedding day. She was wearing deep red colored lehenga with golden work all over it. He was wearing a red and cream combo sherwani. As their eyes met, a smile made way on their faces and their cheeks grew pink. They certainly loving eachother, and wanted the other one to confess.

.

 _ **SInghaniya House…Sachin's Room**_

After the rituals and bidayi, angel was in a new environment. Her mother-in-law, took her to Sachin's room, Made her sit and asked the servants to keep her belongings in a corner. And after telling her that she can call her if she needed any help anytime, she left the room. Here, Sachin, entered the room and found her standing near the window staring at the stars. He stood beside her…

" _kya dhundh rahi ho in taaron mein?"_

She looked at him…. _"Bas aise hi. Taare dekhna dil ko sukoon deta hai."_

He smiled… _"so toh hai."_

" _Aur maine toh kabhi nahi socha tha ki mujhe kisi se itna pyaar ho jayega ki unse door rehna hi mushkil ho jayega."_ she moved closer to him..

He smiled…. _"socha toh maine bhi nahi tha….par kya karein aapki khubsurati ne hume aashiq bana diya."_

She looked at him suspiciously , he smiled and held her hands….

 _ **Main aashiq toh nahi…**_

He twirled her around..

 _ **Main aashiq toh nahi…**_

 _ **Magar ae haseen…**_ (he pulled her closer)

 _ **Jab se dekha maine tujhko..**_

 _ **Mujhko aashiqi aa gayi…**_

He pulled her closer and pecked a kiss on her forehead..

" _ **I love you Angel…and I mean it."**_

She smiled widely, as if she was waiting to hear this from him. she immediately hugged him …

" _**I love you too…"**_

HE smiled and locked his hands on her waist. She looked at him….

" _Zaruri nahi ki pehle se hi kisi se pyaar ho…_ **Love After marriage is more stronger…** _"_

He smiled at her statement and hugged her again and they started a new journey oftheir life today.

.

 **A/N: okay..this is it for this time..**

 **Behna…I hope you like it…love ya…Padh ke batana!**

 **Others…Plz R &R!**

 **Thank you!**


End file.
